THE STILTSKIN TWINS
by Fantasy Writer '92
Summary: Starting off in Season 1, When a new mother Emma Swan agrees to escort her biological son Henry back to his hometown. She has no idea what she's in for! From "Evil" Mayors and Cunning Pawnbroker Lawyers to Outgoing Courageous Bookworms And Everything in between!More importantly, What about the "mysterious" tragic history of her adopted Children? Is it all connected and if so how?
1. Chapter 1

THE STILTSKIN TWINS

A Once upon a time fanfiction

By

 _Fantasy Writer_

Emma Swan, a strong minded young woman had just gotten off her duty as a bail bonds person.

She was anxious to get home to her five-year-old pair of twins she adopted last year. Having relieved the babysitter, she opened the door to their bedroom.  
Finding them sleeping softly. She closed the door and went into the kitchen.

She then lit a candle on a store bought cupcake and made a wish.

No sooner than she done that, there came a knock at the front door of the apartment. Just who was on the other side marked the surprise of a lifetime.  
It was a young boy who claiming to be the son she'd given up at birth ten years ago. He said that his name was "Henry" and he wanted her to come back with him to his hometown- Storybrooke, Maine.

Emma, flabbergasted at the situation tried to explain that she couldn't just pack up and leave but Henry was persistent as they argued back and forth.

" _Please_ …Just give me one good reason why not?" Henry begged.

Sighing, Emma told him to follow her down the hall. Finding the right door, she opened it a crack and instructed Henry to look in. Spying the sleeping forms,

he whispered _"Who are they?"_

"My children," she whispered back, re shutting the door behind her while escorting the stunned Henry back to the kitchen.

Once he was seated on a stool, sipping the glass of juice he'd poured earlier.

"Your… _Children_ " he gaped trying to grasp the concept of what he saw. Tears started to run down his face, "No, no, no! This is all wrong!"

Emma raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Henry red faced and snotty nosed, answered

"You're not supposed to have _more_ kids! You were _supposed_ to _be alone_ when you came back to save the town! But you did and you _kept them but_ you _didn't_ keep me!"

"Whoa! Kid, slow down… In the first place- I am _not_ saving _any_ town. Second- _you,_ young man have no say in whether I am alone or _not_. And third- those are my children, yes but they are _adopted_ and have only been in my life for the last year and a half!"

Henry raised his tear stricken face as she offered him a Kleenex.

"Oh…thank you" he blew and cleared his throat.

After he'd calmed down a bit more, Emma sighed saying

"I'll give you a ride home…"

Everything went smooth once each of the younger kids were strapped in their car seat with their favorite blankets over their lap. They even fell back to sleep not long after the journey began.

During the trip, Henry couldn't help but think…

 _" Ok so things aren't going exactly as planned but perhaps there's still hope._

After all she is taking me back and maybe these two…"

 _(_ Looking back at the twins) _"Have a role_ _in it._ "


	2. Chapter 2

Four hours later… Emma had success in her mission in returning Henry.

But was surprised none the less by his adoptive mother, Regina Mills who also happened to be the mayor of this small town. His relationship with her was apparently not a good one and he was in therapy with a Dr. Hopper whom they met on the drive in.

When Regina invited her in for a drink. Emma politely turned down the offer saying she had her son and daughter in the car.

The sheriff who was at the house gave directions to Granny's Bed and Breakfast where they could stay the night and head back in the morning. Pulling into an open parking space outside the establishment.

Emma exited her yellow Volkswagen bug with her daughter sleeping in her left arm and her son's hand resting in the palm of her right. The boy sleepily rubbing his eyes as he walked inside with his mother to arrange a room.

Stepping inside, she came to meet with a grey haired woman in her sixties arguing apparently with her late teen- early twenty-year-old granddaughter.  
The two women stopped instantly upon taking notice of Emma and her children's presence.

"Bad time?" the young mother asked.

"No, No" the elder woman waved off. "How can we help you?"

"I'd like a room."

"Certainly, how long will you be with us?"

Emma thought for a moment: Henry _did_ seem unhappy, she wanted to make sure that he would be alright before she left. "A week," she answered, "Just a week." Figuring it would be enough time to get to the bottom of this.

"Okay," the woman filled out the paperwork. "And a name?"

"Emma, Emma Swan"

"Emma?" asked a man's voice from behind.

She spun around coming face to face with a middle aged sandy- brown haired man in his forties, wearing a black suit matching his black cane with a golden handle to aid with his limp.

"What a lovely name," he complemented.

"Thanks," she shrugged, careful not to disturb her daughter while her son just gazed up at him blinking repeatedly.

The elder woman "Granny" opened a drawer from behind the desk and handed over a wad of cash. "It's all here,"

"Yes, yes of course it is dear, thank you." He replied taking the money before glancing at Emma once more."You enjoy your stay…Emma" he said before retreating out the door.

"Who was that?" she asked when the coast was clear.

"Mr. Gold, he owns this place." Answered the granddaughter "Ruby".

"The inn?"

"No… the town" Granny corrected. Shrugging it off a minute later she asked, "And who are these little angels?"

"This is my son, "Benjamin"- "Benji" Emma said as she gently ruffled the boy's hair. "And this sleeping beauty in my arms is…. "Adelheid" or "Heidi".

Granny smiled and addressed Benjamin. "How old are you, young man?"

"I'm five…" he squeaked, "Same as my sister." Granny raised an eyebrow,

"Twins" Emma explained.


	3. Chapter 3

Well as luck would have it, the supposed week turned into a month.

After a few nasty encounters with Regina (Mostly on the "mayor's" part.) Emma became all the more determined to stay put in the town if only for Henry's sake.

Her youngsters weren't enrolled in school quite yet in Boston. So they could very easily restart in Storybrooke with little to no problem.

They moved into the apartment with the local elementary school teacher "Miss Mary Margaret Blanchard" at her invitation. The kind woman couldn't stand the thought of a mother and her kids reduced to sleeping in their car.

(Regina's interference at had made it unsuitable for them to stay at the inn.)

Interestingly enough it seemed that as soon as the Swan Family made their decision to remain in town. Weird things started happening:

From the town clock starting to run on time to something miraculous as a coma patient being awakened after umpteen years. And adding on the fact that Mary Margaret seemed to be unconsciously infatuated with said "patient" made things more complex.

But by far the biggest thing to date began on the day their stuff finally arrived from Boston.

"Breakfast!" sang Mary Margaret as she roused the sleepy headed twins from their position on the couch. The boy just groaned and stretched. While the girl moaned turning over on her side, covering her head with the pillow. Trying to block out the sunlight.

"Thank God my stuff is here," Emma huffed to herself as she finished lifting and opening a heavy cardboard box. Examining its contents.

"Is that all your stuff?" asked the school teacher coming over to the table with a couple plates in hand.

"Yeah, this is it apart from the kids" glancing at the two small taped up boxes in the corner.

"Is the rest in storage?" Mary further inquired.

"No this is all of it…I'm not sentimental and neither are my children. It's been… quite an intense year for us. Getting use to each other, I don't know much about their life before coming into my care. They never talk about it and they don't trust easy," said Emma. Gazing at her young charges with somewhat of a kindred spirit.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

The small boy jumped up from his position and sprinted to the entrance reaching it before the adults opening the door to meet Mr. Gold of all people!

The older man could hardly contain a look of shock that sprouted on his face as he looked longingly into the piercing cerulean blue eyes of the young lad in front of him.

Before remembering why he'd come to the apartment.

Forcing his sight to reluctantly leave the child, he eyed the first adult he saw.

"Miss Blanchard, is Miss Swan here?"

Wordlessly Emma came over into the doorframe as Mary Margaret retreated taking the children with her to wash up in the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank You to all who have followed, favorited and reviewed!**

 ** _To Guest:_**

 **I'm glad you find my story interesting and you are correct in your guess of who their father is. The twins backstory will be reveal little by little starting with this chapter. Hope you stay tuned.**

As it turned out Mr. Gold had come to their apartment requesting Emma's help in tracking down a missing Ashley Boyd,  
in order to recover some stolen property.

So while Emma and tag along Henry set off on their mission, Mary Margaret assigned herself with babysitting duty of the twins…

"Well it's just us now, what would you two like to do?" she asked them nicely.

The little girl stayed silent, backing away slowly with a look of caution and distrust.

"Oh no no, sweetie. Don't be like that, it's alright. Your mom will be back soon." The Elementary teacher tried reaching out to comfort her.

Her brother meanwhile chose to lay his hand on her arm,

"Don't feel bad, Miss Mary. My sister like this with almost every human in the beginning. She usually perks up though when she's outside amongst the trees" he not so subtlety hinted.

"Oh okay then…let's go to the park but later we're going to have to stop by the hospital…"

Benji's tip about Heidi and the Great Outdoors worked.

"It is almost like dealing with a different child from even an _hour_ ago – thought Mary Margaret as she watched the kids play with each other:

"Look a caterpillar!"

"Eww! Put it down Chip. And I _don't_ mean in your pockets…"

Benji reluctantly let the small creature go. Making his sister remark,

" I swear brother, the funnier lookin' the animal - the more you want to keep it."

"Hey I kept _you_ didn't I?"

"Careful there Dearie, you're asking for it"

Mary Margaret laughed, interrupting them. "Alright you two, break it up. It's time for us to go" Clearly not wanting _another_ reason for going to the hospital other than to visit the recently awaken yet "charming" John Doe.

When she reached out to take Heidi's hand, the girl immediately backed away like before. Luckily her brother came to the rescue once again by taking his sister's hand and placing his other the empty one in the adult's.

Together the three of them made it to the car where Benji held the door open "Lady and Female first," he said.

Causing Mary Margaret to once more break into a laughing fit. "Th-thank you Benji."

Heidi just glared at him to which he replied "What Rose? You're not a Lady, You're nothing but a sister"

"Glad you _know_ it" she quietly hissed back as he climbed in after.

It was at the hospital that Mary Margaret finally managed to get a moment alone with Benji to ask some questions which had been rattling in her head as she'd watched them earlier.

"Am I in trouble?" his little voice squeaked as he stared at the grown up with his big blue eyes.

"No Honey, I just… want to know somethings about you and your sister?"

The little boy blinked repeatedly immediately alert. He'd been questioned before, by grown-ups two years ago.

When he and his sibling were found by hikers as they wandered the woods, naked and alone. With no memory of their past and an intense fear of humans.  
It was a definite struggle until Emma came their life. Showing them a different side to her species: RESPECT, while capturing _not only_ their _trust_ but their _hearts_ as well.

"wh- What do you want to know?"

Mary could tell he was nervous, so she started off with something "easy". "You two obliviously have nicknames for each other, so _where_ do "Rose" and "Chip" come from?"

"I don't really know but it's probably the first words we learned in English tongue describing the birthmarks on our left wrists."

The teacher raised an eyebrow, "You speak a different language?"

"Mmmhm, the Animal tongue. Though most of your kind don't think it's real…"

So while Mary Margaret chatted continuously with her brother, Heidi had gone in search of the only human she trusted in this town,

her "adoptive" mother.

Moving from her chair the minute she heard her voice. She eventually did find her. Coming around the corner she saw Emma talking with the man from this morning, _Mr. Gold?_ by the vending machine.

As she got closer it sounded like they were making some sort of _deal?_

Emma: "So she can keep the baby,"

Mr. Gold: "Not just yet… there's still the matter of my _agreement_ with Miss Boyd"

Emma: "Tear it up."

Mr. Gold spun around on his heels, "That's not what I do…" just as Heidi hugged her mother's leg.

"Heidi? What are you do-? Mary Margaret is here isn't she?"

The girl mutely nodded, flexing her grip.

Not noticing Mr. Gold's stare until she met his eyes before quickly looking away. Showing off her all _too familiar_ waist length chestnut hair. For the second time today Mr. Gold found himself feeling like he'd just been visited by the ghost of Christmas past.

Slightly shaking his head, he returned to the matter at hand.

"You see contracts… _Deals_. Well there the very foundation of all civilized existence." Out of the corner of his eye he could not help but notice the little girl mouth the words he was speaking and nod in agreement. "So I put it to you now…"

he offered Emma, "If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?"

Her mother stared, "What do you want?"

Willing himself not to deliberately look at the child in front of him. Mr. Gold subtly forced a chuckle "Oh I don't know just yet," he trailed off but then said "You'll owe me a favor."

Emma took one step in his direction and said confidently "Deal,".

As she walked away from Mr. Gold she felt a tug on her pant leg. Looking down into the eyes of her daughter she asked "What?"

"Are you sure you _know_ what you just did Dearie? I mean… you didn't even consider for a second the _fine print_ of such a deal?"

"Heidi" Emma sighed,

"You don't have to worry…I know what I'm doing."

The girl huffed in acceptance, "I hope so, cause that's how a lot fairytale character got busted. "

" You know Little Girl, you and Henry should have a book club together."

"Ha ha make jokes, just be careful it doesn't come back to bite you in the butt…"

Unknowns to them "Rumpelstiltskin" aka Mr. Gold, wide awake and aware his true identity. Had heard every word and found himself in complete agreement with the child that strongly resembled his lost love. Wondering _where_ her brother was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank You to all who have favorited, followed and reviewed!**

 _ **To Esrelda Snape:** _

**I'm thrilled that you like this story too! Once upon a time used to be my favorite tv show before the writing got bad. So I'm using fanfiction to help reignite the excitement and passion I had for it.**

 ** _To Monica (Guest):_ Hopefully you'll be interested in this chapter.**

 _ **To Guestie (Guest):** _**Heidi is most definitely a mini Rumple, Benji takes on more of his mother's personality but he can sure hold his own and play the game if he needs to. If only to deflate his sister's head and bring out her humanity.**

* * *

Starting the following Monday the Swan Family's luck appeared to once again take a turn for the better.  
With Emma getting a job as the town's new Deputy.

As for the Twins, being enrolled in Kindergarten came with its own challenges.

\- Benji you see, had come a long way (Mainly thanks to his adoptive mother's persistent time and care) and had developed a passion for books since he first learned to read but his social skills… it left something to be desired.

\- Heidi on the other hand, seem to get worse and more withdrawn from people.

It was only when school let out for the day and she was among the natural habit of trees in the woods that he began to recognize his sister for who she'd always been. Especially when a new animal friend came into their life.

A little towards the outskirts of town was the Bremington Stables. It housed approximately have a dozen horses and one _troublesome_ donkey that was notorious for breaking out of his stall and gallivanting off to the woods. In search of the delicious wild green grass and someone to finally listen to what he'd been trying to say for 28 years. Thankfully this was the day…

With one final bell school was out,

and while the other children either waited for their parents to come pick them up or ran to catch the bus.

Heidi and Benji began their usual trek away from civilization.

Upon entering the forest, the twins heard something that didn't quite sound like it belonged. Curious, they followed the sound in the direction it appeared to be coming from only to find a donkey grazing.

"See I told you it was nothing" said Heidi, "Just your typical Jack-Ass."

The animal in question raised its head and answered " HEEE HAAA!" ("And just _how_ would _you_ know?!")

The kids blinked, it had sure been awhile since they were around such beasts but they had never forgotten and began braying back to it. ("Our apologizes, did some put a spell you?")

The donkey started hoofing the ground excitedly, ("Wait, you can understand me? Yahooo! Finally someone's listening!")

As Benji and Heidi watched the animal they muttered to themselves:

"Geez! How long do you think it has been since he's had conversation?"

"If I were to take a guess I'd say it's been _too_ long."

"You know Rose, if I didn't have you with me all those years before Emma? I think I would have gone insane."

"Hey now, don't you be gettin' soft on me" his sister warned then sighed, "But if you absolutely _must_ know… I feel the same."

Once the donkey seized his hoofing and came closer to the children. ("Name's Lampwick and a long time ago, I used to be a little boy like you.) He said, lightly- head butting Benji in the chest.

Heidi scoffed, climbing a nearby tree. ("You are _nothing_ like us.")

Her brother patted Lampwick's neck, ("Don't take everything Rose says to heart. We haven't had the best experiences with humans.")

The animal snorted, ("But you're human?")

Heidi just climbed higher before settling herself on a branch to watch Benji and the Ass hash it out.

The boy scratched the back of his head, trying to think of how to explain. ("We- My sister and I don't remember much of our early years but one thing is certain, _We have never felt part of the Human Race...  
_ But let's not get into it now, Do you want to play?" _)_

Lampwick started trotting around them. ("Oh yes, yes, yes!")

Afternoon soon turned into Evening and then another human voice was heard "Benji! Heidi! Where are you?!"

Slowly Lampwick came to a halt with the twins on his back, braying out to the voice.

("Shh! Emma can't understand you! She doesn't speak Animaliese") said Benji.

("I know that but she can still hear noise.")

"We're over here!" the twins chorused.

Stepping out of the bushes Deputy Swan saw her children riding atop the donkey which had been reported missing at the station. "Heidi, Benji where did you find that?"  
"Lampwick was just eating here," her daughter answered. Recognizing the spot where they first met.

"Lampwick?" asked Emma with her hands on her hips.

"Uh huh, that's what he said his name was"

Their mother merely shrugged her head, believing that after all her children had gone through. Their imagination was a good thing to have. "Come on you two, let's return Lampwick to his stables and then we'll go back to the apartment and have a nice dinner with Mary Margaret."

She said, coming around to his head and placing her hand on his halter. Leading the three of them in the direction of the Bremington Stables…

After a quiet dinner with their host, the kids each took turns in the bathtub, washing off the dirt and grime that had built up during their roughhousing play. While the adults did the dishes and talked:

Mary Margaret: "So I got a chance to talked to the twins' Teacher, Mrs. Shoemen today after class?"

Emma:"Oh did you seek her or did she approach you?"

Mary Margaret: "She came to me, she was very concerned about the kids' behavior.

Emma: "Why they haven't been fighting have they?"

Mary Margaret:" No, no it's the opposite actually. They are not socializing with the other children or anyone really, apart from the class hamster "Reggie".

Emma, smiled: "Yes they do seem to have a fondness for animals. Did you know that earlier they actually found Mr. Bemington's lost donkey. You know the one that keeps randomly escaping?"

Mary Margaret: _"_ Really? But that's beside the point Emma, we (the teacher's) need to know what we're dealing with in order to help the child have the best experience…"

Emma, sighed: "Maybe I pushed them into going too soon. I know Heidi definitely needs more help then Benji… I never told anyone this but

both children before I took them on, were victims of child abuse…" _  
_


	6. Chapter 6

The following passage of time was fondly referred to as Rumpelstiltskin month as far as the twins were concerned.

Why you may ask? Well let me take you back to the beginning….

It was January not long after new year and the kids were just itching to get back outside. The weather had been so cold lately that it was one of those one rare Sunny Saturday mornings. The twins got up real early and made their way out to the woods but not before leaving Emma a note.

Halfway to the Bremington Stables to check on Lampwick, they heard some rustling among the trees and bushes.

Curious, the kids climbed a tree to investigate. Only to find _Mr. Gold_ struggling to dig a hole and stay up right with his cane at the same time.

Benji, being the helpful sort immediately climbed down with his sister reluctantly not far behind.

So when Mr. Gold went to retrieve something, the twins got down in the dirt where he started and began digging with their hands at canine speed. "Wh- what are you two doing here?"

Benji popped his head up while Heidi kept digging. "Good Morning, Mr. Gold" he said without a trace of fear, so different from all the other occupants of this town.  
With the possible exception of the Mayor and their "mother".

The older man limped closer before getting down on his good knee. "Morning to you too, my boy. But the question is: What are you and your sister digging in the ground for?"

"We-" gesturing to himself and Heidi, "We saw that you were struggling and wanted to help you out."

Mr. Gold looked touched, biting his lip for a second before resuming his regular position of standing up. "What's your sister's name again?" he stage whispered.

"Heidi"

"Heidi dear, you can stop digging. The hole is deep enough" Mr. Gold chuckled at the mountainous pile of dirt she'd concocted.

The girl just stopped and looked at him before scrambling up into the nearest tree as fast as a squirrel.

The boy sighed shaking his head at Gold's lingering expression of wonder, "My Sister's not a people person and neither am I really…"

The man gave him a half smile, "Well you seem to be doing alright to me."

"That's because I've had more one on one practice with Emma."

He raised an eyebrow,

"You call you mother by her first name?"

"Hey, old habits die hard. She's only had the title "Mom" for the last year or so."

"You're adopted?"

"Mmmhmm, the both of us and before you ask. We don't know have or _know_ anything about our birth parents. It just been me and Rose for as long as I can remember"

"Rose?"

Benji sighed "Rose & Chip," our nicknames for each other" pushing back his sleeves to show the chipped cup birthmark.

Mr. Gold gently took his arm in hand and studied the mark with fascination and wonder.

"RRumpelstiltskin" the boy read, tilting his head to the side trying to make out the strange wording on the dagger Mr. Gold held in his other hand.

"Wh-what?" said Mr. Gold in shock, dropping his arm instantly.

"That knife says "Rumpelstiltskin" on it. As in the imp that ate the babies?"

The older man seemed unsure for a moment but then broke out into a laughing smile. "Now _how_ can you be sure that's what he did? After all he could've skinned the children he hunted for their pelts?"

Rather than get scared and runaway,

The young lad just stood his ground and shrugged "It's one of the many theories surrounding the tale. Though Skinning Kids is a new one on me."

Mr. Gold's smile just widened and one could have sworn they saw the pawn broker's eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Come on Chip, they're going to let Lampwick out to pasture with the rest of the horses!" called Heidi from her perch.

The Boy looked back at the adult, "Sorry Mr. Gold, got to go bye!"

he excused himself before running to catch up with his monkey of a sister.

Leaving the crippled man chuckling in his wake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who've followed, Favorited and Reviewed!**

 ** _To Momma Bear Swan:_**

 **Thank you so much for your feedback, I hope you like this next one.  
**

* * *

It wasn't even three weeks later that Mr. Gold or "Rumpelstiltskin" as he liked to call himself found that he was once again behind bars.

At least this one was sanitary and vermin free, unlike that hole the "Charmings" previously threw him in.

It had been a rough twenty-four hours, starting with Valentine's Day.

The one day of the year he was forced to watch goodie-do gooders celebrate with their true love while he had been foolish enough to let his go years back.

Ultimately resulting in her untimely tragic death at the hands of her own _father_ no doubt.

At least _this_ year he was able to extract some form of revenge by repossessing the man's flower van.

Even if the old fool couldn't remember what he had done in this world yet.

Then _of course,_

Regina had to stick her long nose in there by influencing Moe French to steal the only thing he had left of his "Belle": her _chipped cup._

Thinking back, he supposed he did go a little too far when he eventually caught up with the bumbling thief and started interrogating him at the cabin in the woods.

He lost control completely though once the fool uttered the words: _"It wasn't my fault!"_

Unintentionally bringing back the thousands of nightmares he'd had over the years of his beloved's demise and he _really_ let him have it with his cane.

Only to be stopped by the blond woman sheriff he'd recently helped elect. (Given the previous sheriff's death, not even a day after he buried that dagger.)

Sheriff Swan was luckily not in the station at the moment.

Her insipid majesty had lured the blond women away under the bribe of spending a half hour with Henry in exchange for a private meeting with him.

It was about time the queen figured out that he was finally awake.

The cheeky thing wanted her suspicions confirmed by dealing with the stolen cup, her price was his real name.

Thankfully she left shortly after that, but not before attempting once last fruitless jab.

So now he was alone with his thoughts and precious item. That is…

until he heard the door to the sheriff station swing open again.

Followed by the sound of squeaky sneakers as they ran down the tile hallway to the office.

Looking up he smiled at the sight that awaited him.

These small guests were a bit more like it. Ever since the savior came to town he constantly found himself surprised and intrigued by the children that had accompanied her.

(Despite their painfully uncanny resemblance to his lost love.)

Ironically their nicknames for another (Rose & Chip) seemed more real than their false given ones.

So much so that sometimes he liked to imagine they were _his_ children with Belle.

And since the twins hardly ever socialized themselves in town. Any chance he saw them and observed their behavior it was a real treat.

From their playful bickering to their ingenious bet making with each other over chores.

An example being at the election,

He had been fortunate enough to be seated behind them listening:

\- "See I told you that the dragon lady would stick a monkey wrench in the works" whispered Rose before continuing "Guess who's doing dishes tonight?"

Chip grumbled beside her,

"Don't remind me" before lightening up in his face saying "Hey you still owe me a pile of dirty laundry for "Charming's" false memories being activated."

Mr. Gold then regrettably had to leave early to continue with his plan to get their "mother" elected sheriff.

Now however, he had nothing but time to watch them through the bars of his cell.

"Emma! Emma we're here!" "Where are you?" they called out.

"She's not here," he answered them from his seat on the bedded mattress.

"Where'd she go?" asked Rose, narrowing her soft brown eyes at him trying to detect any lies.

"She went out with Henry, she'll be back soon". The girl nodded while her brother spoke up

"Mr. Gold? Why are you in there?"

The pawnbroker shook his head; he'd been hoping this question wouldn't come up. None the less, he answered truthfully without giving away too much information.

"I was a bad man last night and your mother's punishing me"

The young lad merely shrugged "Oh… okay she won't leave you in there too long"

"Benji! Heidi!"

The kids spun around hearing their names to face their returned mother in all her shining glory with the sheriff's badge hanging off her belt buckle around her waist.

"Come away from him, it's time to start your lesson"

Ever since Mary Margaret informed her of the kids' struggle in school she had chosen to work with them at home or the station for a few hours every day when the sheriff's duties were slow.

Making sure they knew the material of what they were being taught.

Most days that was the easy part,

Benji proved himself to be quite the bookworm when it came to reading and writing.

Heidi on the other hand, loved working with her hands. Anything from finger painting to building a miniature obstacle course that you would send small marbles through. She loved it keep busy.

Mostly Emma would often find the twins collaborating, with Benji reading the instructions to his sister as she worked:

"- Hey I want to help."

(Heidi lightly tosses him the folded up paper) "- Start reading,"

(Benji slightly disgusted) "This is so unfair of you to use my love for the written word against me like this"

The girl looked at her brother with a tiny smirk and remarked "It _is_ the family way,"

Mr. Gold remained silent as he watched the children.

Their interactions with each other reminding him a bit of how he and Belle used to chatter back and forth during their days at the Dark Castle.

Wishing now more than ever that the dream he imagined was real.

Little did he know that the next day "Henry" would uncover a bit of information that would change his life forever…


	8. Chapter 8

**"A BIG thank you!" to Everyone for your support and patience...**

 ** _(Friendly Warning: Some of the upcoming content might be upsetting to some readers)_**

 **To Esrelda Snape:**

**_Hopefully this one will make up the difference in length._  
**

* * *

Mr. Gold never slept behind bars at least not deeply... A side effect left over from his imprisonment in the dwarf mines.

So it made sense for him aroused from his light dose as the sounds of rain and familiar squeaky tennis shoes.

Nine o' clock,

right on time for Sheriff Swan and her kids to enter. It was Saturday Morning and they had no school.

"Alright you two," said their mother,

"-Stay here- _Do NOT leave the building._ You can watch TV or play Music and do your dancing thing? I don't care, _just_ stay here and I'll be back from Granny's with Breakfast shortly. Promise?"

" _Promise!"_

Benji easily agreed but Heidi seemed more reluctant to answer.

 _"Adelheid?"_ Emma firmly warned her daughter. The little girl finally huffed in submission "Fine,"

"Alright," her mother smiled stroking her long chestnut waves. "I'll be back soon…"

She gave a quick glance to Mr. Gold and a light ruffle to her son's short straight sandy brown hair before exiting around the corner.

As soon as the coast was clear Heidi immediately ran down the hall while her twin just shook his head. It was long and her slow stomping footsteps could be heard before she came back into view.

"She locked us in," the girl muttered.

Her brother did a half smile "That's not surprising, this is _Emma_ we're talking about. She _knows_ us or shall I say _your_ habit of _leaving_ the buildings"

"I know," she grumbled, "I just hate being locked up, especially when I feel that it's happened before on a regular basis. Only it wasn't a large room like this… it was something small and cramped…like a pet cage."

Mr. Gold snapped his head up hearing that, ( _No child deserves such treatment!)_ he thought angrily.

"So what do we do now?" Heidi sighed, defeated.

"Hey _you_ still _owe_ me the favor of a dance partner," said Benji wanting to settle a score.

His sister growled, "I don't remember agreeing to that."

"Yeah you do! The day the mayor's office caught fire in that setup…- You wanted me to spell check your hand writing on the numbers and letters we were learning. And I said "okay" because I needed help with my hand and eye coordination due to my occurring endless, shameless clumsiness ."

The Dark One smirked, he too was reminded of someone _else's_ shear footed less-ness. He had caught her in his arms when she'd fallen off the ladder, tending to the curtains.

" Anyway, you wrote down on a munch of sticky notes-"

The boy continued as he reached into his jean pocket and began applying them in order to Heidi's arm:

"I…owe… you…one…favor"

The girl looked down, "There's no way you can prove that's me."

Her brother then held a triumphant smile and stuck on the last one in her palm "-Rose."

She echoed her grumble from earlier. "Alright, alright "twinkle toes" go turn on the music…"

Benji found the player and put on a disc which contained several Disney classics from "Snow White" to "Tarzan".

By the end of a half hour both kids were so exhausted from having fun and at least keeping time to the beats. That they had collapsed on top of one another on the blue couch by Mr. Gold's cell, sleeping.

The crippled pawn broker enjoyed himself. Every minute his brown eyes watched them, he committed it to his long memory.

Shortly after the twins dozed off,

their mother returned carrying a large take out bag with Henry accompanying her.

"Oh sorry, kid" said Emma, "I guess they really wore themselves out while I was gone. You'll have to come back and play some other time…"

"That's okay," Henry shrugged,

"-I really wanted to come here and share with you something I _just_ found in the book that you'd find interesting."

"Really?" asked the sheriff intrigued. Placing the food down on her desk and handing him the key to the spare drawer where the book was kept.

Henry lifted and placed the heavy fairytale book on the desk. Before opening and flipping to the right page:

"Ahh! Here we are! _"Belle's Last Wish…"_

Rumpelstiltskin instantly moved closer to the edge of his mattress. Straining to hear the final words of his deceased beloved.

He for sure was no little disgusting deceiving firefly but he would make it his life's mission (after Bae) to grant her request:

 _Whatever_ it may be. Vengeance?... No, she was too good for that…

"Belle?" questioned Emma coming over to get a better look. "Belle as in Beauty and the Beast: _Belle?"_

Henry nodded, "The one and the same."

"-But what could she have left to wish for? I mean at the end of the story: Gaston was dead. The spell was broken on the Beast and his servants. Turning them back to human. Maurice happily watched on with the others as she and the prince were waltzing around the ballroom."

Henry gave her a blank look, "What are you talking about?"

Emma nodded, "Right, you haven't seen any of the fairytale versions I grew up with… Please continue."

"Okay… anyway in the _real_ story the Beast was Rumpelstiltskin, and Belle made a deal -"

"-For her father's freedom."

Mr. Gold scoffed, while Henry shook his head. "-No it was for protecting her kingdom and loved ones from the Ogres."

"Like Shrek?"

"-What?"

"Never mind,"

"-Any who her father Maurice and her fiancée Gaston weren't happy"

"I bet, wait.. _fiancée?_ I thought she couldn't stand him. Thinking he was rude, conceited, boorish and brainless…"

Gold worked hard to conceal his laughter, the "Charming" Princess couldn't have hit the nail on the head harder if she tried.

"-She didn't like him; it was an arranged marriage by her father. She didn't have a say"

"I thought Maurice was very loving and supportive dad, who valued his daughter's opinions. Despite the fact that they were both considered odd and kooky by the townspeople. Belle= for her love of reading. Maurice = for his crazy eccentric inventions."

Henry and Rumple shook their heads in unison.

"Emma in this one, Maurice was a merchant king and Gaston was a knight. They both thought "a woman's place was in the home." Whatever that means… and Belle was different, they didn't quite know what to do with her."

 _But they did eventually!_ Mr. Gold seethed, clutching the metal bars tightly.

"So," said Henry. "Getting back to the story:

Once she and the Dark One made their deal, he whisked her away to his castle where Belle would begin her life as a servant.

But as the winter months passed, they started falling in love.

Finally, one day in the early spring. Rumple asked Belle to go to town and collect some straw for him to spin into gold. On the way back unfortunately though, she met the Evil Queen who gave her some advice on how to deal with him.

When she came home to try it.

Rumpelstiltskin had a hissy fit and through her in his dungeon, convinced Belle was in league with the Queen to bring down his power.

Later though he visited her _twice_ in the cell,

First- to blow off some steam and _then_ to release her. Saying he didn't want her anymore.

Belle left the Castle with a broken heart…

A short time after, Belle was captured because of her association with the Dark One and thrown into another prison in a tower. There despite her poor treatment and health, she birthed a set of premature _twins_ : A boy and a girl…"

Mr. Gold's eyes shifted to the sleeping children next to him on the other side of the bars. _Could it be?!_ _These precious dearies are MINE with…Belle?!"_

"-Wait" said Emma, "I thought "Baelfire was Rumple's kid?"

"–He is, he's their big brother."

Henry continued, "She went on to name them after the love tokens of their parents:

 _"Rose"-_ after the red flower Rumple gave her. And _"Chip"_ \- after the chipped cup she'd broken on her first day on the job. It that very same piece of china that their father insisted taking his tea in."

The Dark One took the object in question out of his coat pocket and continued to fondly gaze back and forth at the two "Chips" and the "Rose"

"-Then a strange thing happened when Belle tenderly kissed each of their wrists:

Magic started to form around the exact spot where her lips met before vanishing. To reveal tattoo like images of a red rose with it petals starting to fall on the girl and a chipped teacup on her son.

It wasn't long before the babies were discovered by the guards... They literally yanked them out of Belle's arms, causing her to fall back on the stone floor and hit her head."

Mr. Gold almost lost it, his face was bright red with a dangerous anger glinting in his eyes. _Somebody is going to PAY dearly for that!_

"-The guard chose not to tell their superiors about the children and instead sold them to a band of traveling gypsies, led by Stromboli. For a bag of gold because of the goldish-green speckled oily skin condition they inherited from their papa.

 _Once this curse is broken, the TRUE wrath of the Dark One will be unleashed!_

\- The caravan continuously traveled from place to place, even to other realms. Rose and Chip were not considered human, they were animals and thus were raised. Even _nursed_ with the other cubs their animals had.

Learning and living the ways of the animal kingdom.

People everywhere would come and pay to stare at naked savage humanlike creatures."

Mr. Gold bared his teeth and began viciously rattling the bars in angst.

"GOLD whoa! Calm down!"

said Emma, rushing over to the cell. "What's the problem?"

 _WHAT IS the-?! Those are MY children you're talking about?!_

Mr. Gold took several shakenly angered breaths before replying through clench teeth:

"I don't know if you know this Miss Swan but _I AM_ a _strong_ advocate for _CHILDREN's welfare!_ And I simply _cannot_ stand to hear such treachery, _even_ in a story. Especially _now_ that I _know_ some people close to me that have gone through a similar crisis to the one your boy was telling…"

The sheriff was taken back by surprise.

" _I'm sorry_ , Mr. Gold…" she apologized, "Hey Henry! How about we finish the story up some other time?"

"Ok..ay" he said, a little unsure and scared.

This was probably the first time he _actually_ witnessed the pawn broker's rare yet infamous temper he'd heard around town.

Strange thing was, through all that commotion the twins just kept right on sleeping.

Silent tears from mixed emotions streaked down Rumpelstiltskin's face as he focused on his newfound _"precious"_ :

Wanting nothing more than to draw his little Rose and youngest boy into his arms. Holding them safe and sound until hell freezes over…


End file.
